Tangential Flow Filtration (TFF) is a separation process that uses membranes to separate components in a liquid solution or suspension on the basis of size or molecule weight differences. Applications include concentration, clarification, and desalting of proteins and other biomolecules such as nucleotides, antigens, and monoclonal antibodies; buffer exchange; process development; membrane selection studies; pre-chromatographic clarification to remove colloidal particles; depyrogenation of small molecules such as dextrose and antibiotics; harvesting, washing or clarification of cell cultures, lysates, colloidal suspensions and viral cultures; and sample preparation.
In TFF, the solution or suspension to be filtered is passed across the surface of the membrane in a cross-flow mode. The driving force for filtration is the transmembrane pressure, usually created with a peristaltic pump. The velocity at which the filtrate is passed across the membrane surface also controls the filtration rate and helps prevent clogging of the membrane. Because TFF recirculates retentate across the membrane surface, membrane fouling is minimized, a high filtration rate is maintained, and product recovery is enhanced.
Conventional TFF devices are formed of a plurality of elements, including a pump, a feed solution reservoir, a filtration module and conduits for connecting these elements. In use, the feed solution is directed from the feed solution reservoir to the filtration module while the retentate from the filtration module is recirculated from the filtration module to the feed solution reservoir until the desired volume of retentate is obtained. The membrane is sandwiched between top and bottom manifolds or holders, which serve to provide accurate mechanical constraint against the internal hydraulic pressure of the device, and also serve to distribute the filtration stream across the multiple flow paths within the device. These manifolds or holders are typically made of stainless steel and must be cleaned and validated prior to each use, particularly in biopharmaceutical and other sanitary applications. This is an expensive and time-consuming process.
It would be desirable to provide a filtration device that eliminates the need for the aforementioned cleaning and validation steps when replacing the filtration medium.